Aurora Glade (mission)
Category: Missions Mission Objectives Gain access to the Henge of Denravi. * Get to the Henge Portal. * Attune the Henge Portal before the White Mantle do it. * ADDED Attune the thorn pedestal to clear the vine gate. * BONUS Objective 1. * ADDED Attune both thorn pedestals to clear the vine gate. * ADDED Kill the Henge Guardian. Primary The mission begins with an easy but long run through the jungle. Attune the first portal to clear the vines blocking the path. (A on the map) Fight on until you get to a spot with two portals, at left and right. (B on the map) To open the way forward both pedestals need to be attuned with crystals. These can be obtained from the druid at the bottom end of the glade. Doing this starts the White Mantle running to activate the portals, so make sure you have your tactics discussed first. If you see someone running to place crystals and you are uncertain that they understand the nature of the mission, wait at the druid for the second crystal to pop after they place the first, then grab it. Now you have control of the timing. Attune all three pedestals with crystals before the White Mantle succeds in attuning the pedestals. The crystals are located at point C on the map and the pedestals at the three D's on the map. After the pedestals are attuned a cut scene plays and you are transported into the hedge where you need to kill the Hedge Guardian, a level 20 Behemoth. It's an easy fight, after which another cut scene plays and you will find yourself at the Henge of Denravi. Tip: One tactic that worked was to let the Mantle claim all but one portal. The last one they try to claim is the one directly opposite where they appear from. To get here they have to go between two cliff areas and then across a land bridge, providing two natural choke points where it is easy to kill the runners with their crystals. Place the majority of the group between the two cliffs and another one or two back in the second in case the crystal runner gets through the former. Often you can block the runner with your character's body. Once you have done this, just slay all White Mantle that come out. When no more come, the bonus mission is trivial as is claiming all the portals. Tip: Slowing down the Mantle runners makes this quest a lot easier. Therefore, Warriors should equip skills like Sprint and Hamstring. Mesmers, bring along your Imagined Burden or Ethereal Burden (whichever lasts longer based on your skill specializations). Elementalists have several slowing/knockdown skills, especially in Water and Earth. Rangers should equip Pin Down. Bonus Rescue the ranger Less Longbow from White Mantle attacking him. (Point 1 on the map) He will tell you of the Demagogue, a powerful member of the Mantle, whom you should kill. When you get to the final crystal stage the Demagogue is positioned near the back where all the White Mantles are coming from. (Point 2 on the map) Tip: One way to complete the bonus is to kill all the Mantle's runners first and then drive your way to where the Mantle are coming from. This means that at least one pedestal needs to in the possesion of the White Mantle until the bonus is completed. You will need to be extra vigilant in ensuring that all the Mantle runners are dead. Tip: The safest way to do the bonus is to do the following: * Capture the portal nearest you (immediately to your right as you enter and nearest the crystals pod). * Let them take the left most portal, then kill the forces protecting the portal but do not take it (it is usually the first one taken by them). * Capture the portal nearest the White Mantle (straight across from the one you hold). * Now, one of your members should stay behind (preferably a Warrior with sprint but class makes no difference) and grab a crystal. * The White Mantle will try to retake this one consistently. They will send forces there, group by group and their runners will come here. * Ignore the White Mantle runner. Everytime he runs to the portal, let him retake it and then have your runner retake it again. The dumb runner will go back to get another crystal and you should have your runner do like wise and wait for him. * Make it very clear for your runner that he should not take the third, otherwise the mission ends before you get the bonus. * The remaining five members of your group should slowly advance, killing small group after small group until you demolish all the White Mantle forces. In the end, Demagogue will be left alone easy to kill. Do not rush the entance or you wll be swarmed by a group of 8-10 White Mantle - wait for them to exit group by group. Elite Skill Capture None Additional Notes The players will be in Henge of Denravi at the completion of this mission.